


Sucky suck.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: Shitpost.





	Sucky suck.

**Author's Note:**

> For legal reasons. This is a joke.

Joey moaned _loudly_ as Frank sucked his peepee. 

"Frank what are you doing?" He gasped. 

"I'm just giving your dicky dick a sucky suck, chill the fuck out bro." He said just as Joey nutted. 

_Just then Claudette burst through the doors._

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ON THIS DAY?" she exclaimed.

"I said no homo, bro, it's legal." Frank said before Amanda appeared and fucking murdered everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my amino. @pumpkinfickle on the dead by daylight amino as Susie this is a joke.


End file.
